Descendientes cruce de dos mundos
by xjapan
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo de Inglaterra que salio mal 10 países van a dar a Audaron un lugar donde la magia es cosa de todos los días y todo es posible regalo para Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh
1. Chapter 1

Descendientes cruce de dos mundos

Prologo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien ,bueno antes que nada este sera un crossover de descendientes y hetalia es un fic de regalo para mi amiga Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh espero te guste

En la sala de reuniones otra cumbre internacional estaba dándose acabo y como siempre el caos estaba alrededor Francia e Inglaterra peleaban cómo siempre para vergüenza de sus respectivas parejas Seychelles y Chile, Rusia como siempre siendo acosada por Bielorusia mientras China la defendía , Italia diciendo pasta y muchos vees Romano insultando a medio mundo México del norte defendiendo a Japón porque Suiza le reclamo por no dar su opinión mientras México del sur peleaba con Estados Unidos mientras el pobre de Alemania estaba al borde de la histeria. Estaba a punto de callarlos cuando Inglaterra harto lanzo un hechizo contra Francia pero en vez de eso... Un portal a quien sabe donde se abrió casi se traga a la italiana de no ser porqué el alemán la detuvo

—¡vee auxilio! — decía Italia nerviosa

—RESISTE ITALIA — el pobre alemán la sostenía mientras trataba de traerle pero la fuerza del portal era demasiado fuerte

Muchos trataron de ayudar Japón, Norte China ,Rusia, Chile obviamente Inglaterra Macau y Monaco lamentablemente fue inutil el esfuerzo ya que todos fueron a dar al portal para sorpresa de todos los presentes sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlos

Mientras en otro lugar

En una preparatoria para ser exactos un grupo de amigos organizaba el próximo festival escolar

— creo que ya sabemos que es lo que le toca a cada quien ¿cierto? — pregunto Ben un joven de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa

—si nos organisamos todo marchara a la perfección — respondió Mal una chica de cabellos purpuras con determinación

— bien creo que Doug y yo nos encargaremos de las decoraciones — sugirió Evie una chica de cabellos azulados

Todo iba bien hasta que se escucho un estruendo de la nada, Mal temiendo que se tratara de su madre Maléfica decidió ir a ver que sucedía en ese momento

Más tarde en otro lugar

—¿todos ustedes están bien? — pregunto Inglaterra preocupado

— define bien kol kol kol kol kol — dijo Rusia molesta

—todo el mundo en calma aru , Inglaterra ¿puedes arreglar esto aru? — pregunto China

— debo abrir nuevamente el portal ,el problema sera que me tomara mucho tiempo

—¿cuanto tiempo ? — pregunto Chile

— no se , pueden ser horas días semanas meces años — respondió nervioso

—¿AÑOS? — preguntaron todos nerviosos

—escucha aru puedo tolerarte horas, días si ,semanas tal vez, meces NO AÑOS OLVIDALO ARU —dijo furico el chino

— un momento ... —Macau miraba para todos lados — falta alguien

—eh ¿donde esta Italia? — pregunto Monaco nerviosa

Todos notaron que la italiana había desaparecido así que decidieron ir a buscarla

Mientras

Italia había ido a dar a otra parte a uno de los jardines de Audaron como se llamaba aquel lugar mientras se habia recién recuperado del susto se puso a caminar , mientras que Mal armada con la varita del hada madrina fue a averiguar lo que sucedía en ese momento se topa con la italiana quien se asusto con su presencia

—veeee ¡ no me golpees no me golpees! ¡ soy buena italiana perdón me rindo me rindo! — dijo aterrada sacando su bandera blanca mientras que la pelimorada la miraba con cara de what

— ¿se te safo un tornillo o algo?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy este es un prólogo nada mas prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos esperó les haya gustado en especial a la cumplañera nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Descendientes cruce de dos mundos

Capitulo dos

Bienvenidos a Audaron

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero una disculpa enorme por el retraso y un pequeño agradecimiento a Julchen Awesome Bielmits y Mily loca por los comentarios y el ánimo aquí el capitulo dos espero les guste

Mientras en la sala de juntas

—bueno que vamos a hacer debe haber alguna forma de traerlos de vuelta — dijo México del sur preocupada por su hermana

— todo culpa de ese cejotas si ya sabe que siempre falla ¿porque tenía que usar ese hechizo ahora mi hermano esta perdido en quien sabe donde — se quejaba molesta Portugal

—solo quiero saber ¿donde está mi tonta sorella maldicion? — dijo Romano

—oui también Monaco mi hermanita desapareció — decía Francia mordiendo su pañuelo

—aniki China y aniki Japón tampoco están — dijo Corea del sur

— Mis niñas México del norte y Chile — lloraba la española

— todo el mundo en calma — dijo Austria — peleando no solucionaremos nada Noruega Rumania ¿pueden hacer algo?

— trataremos de averiguar — respondió el noruego

— puff eso es fácil — dijo la rumana con su arrogancia acostumbrada mientras el búlgaro se palmeaba la frente — solo debo buscar en mis libros y en menos de lo que canta un gallo las naciones estarán de vuelta

Mientras

—tranquilizate no voy a hacerte nada cielos — Mal ya se había hartado de los lloriqueos de Italia —soy Malina pero me puedes decir Mal ¿como te llamas?

— veee yo soy Ita.. — pronto la italiana se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle a cualquiera que ella era una nación ya que además de que podría asustarla ¿quien se lo creiria? — Felicia Vargas pero puedes decirme Feli, parece que eres una persona de fiar Mal

—¿en serio lo crees? — pregunto la pelimorada

—claro veee ¿y que te gusta hacer ? ¿tienes amigos? ¿que musica te gusta ?¿cual es tu color favorito? ¿tienes novio? ¿quieres ser mi amiga? —pregunto la italiana

—ehm bueno me gusta cocinar, si tengo amigos, me gusta el jazz, el purpura, si tengo novio se llama Ben y es mio por cierto, y .. Claro si quiero ser tu amiga

— vee que alegría ciao nueva amiga

En ese momento vieron al resto de las naciones que desesperados buscaban a Italia ella los saludo con la mano indicándoles que ya no debían preocuparse —vee Al... Luddy ciao

En ese momento las naciones entendieron y se acercaron a donde estaban — ¿estas bien Felicia? — pregunto el alemán

— si Luddy ella es mi amiga Mal ,Mal el es mi amigo Luddy

Mas tarde

— así que ustedes vienen de diferentes partes del mundo — dijo Ben

— así es mi nombre es Luddwing Bieldmitsh de Alemania

— ciao veee soy Felicia Vargas de Italia

— konishiwa me llamo Honda Kiku de Japón

— hola soy Lucia Rivera de México

— Nihao aru Yao Wang de China

—privet da Anya Braginskaya de Rusia

— hola soy Adriana Gonzales de Chile

— hello Arthur Kirkland de Inglaterra

—ola nihao mi nombre es Lin Shun Wang de Macau

— bonguiur me llamo Guiselle Bonnefoy de Monaco

— vaya si que hay mucha diversidad como dicen la tierra es pequeña y redonda — dijo Evie presentándose, poco después se presentaron los demás chicos de Audaron Dug un chico de anteojos y cabello rubio se presentó como el hijo del enano Tontin, Audrey una chica morena de cabello negro rizado se presento como la hija de la bella durmiente, Jay un chico robusto de cabello negro y largo se presentó como el hijo de Jafar, Lonney una chica asiática de cabello negro y largo se presentó como la hija de Fa Mulan cosa que puso un poco nerviosos a China y Macau claro que la chica era tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio Carlos un chico de cabellos blancos cargando a un cachorro se presento como el hijo de Cruela De Vil , cosa que palideció a Inglaterra , Jane una chica de cabello castaño tímidamente se presento como la hija del hada madrina y por último Chad un chico de cabello rubio algo arrogante se presentó como el hijo de la Cenicienta cosa que hizo sonreír a Italia

—bueno ¿quienes son sus padres? — preguntó Lonney

—¿nuestros padres?— preguntó Adriana confundida

— si, aquí todos somos hijos de héroes y heroninas de cuentos, bueno algunos de villanos pero eso es otra cosa

— chicos creo que están en un error da — respondió Anya — ay algo que debemos explicarles

Mientras en la sala de reuniones

—¿y bien?— preguntó Austria ¿que encontraron?

— tenemos una buena y una mala — dijo la rumana ¿cual quieren primero?

— la buena — dijo España

— bien la buena es que ya los encontramos están en un lugar llamado Audaron ji un lugar lleno de magia

—gracias a Dios — dijo Portugal — ¿que esperan traiganlos

—ahi esta el problema — explicó Noruega — al ser un lugar con magia por todas partes no cualquiera puede abrir el portal solo la varita del hada madrina pero ni ella puede traerlos de regreso

—bueno que el cejotas lo haga — replicó México del sur

—dejame terminar ella no es tan poderosa Inglaterra tampoco puede ya que solo una persona de corazón puro los puede traer y tiene que ser de aqu

— ya estuvo

—esperen ..—Portugal se levantó de golpe — creo que se a quien te refieres Noruega

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos prometo a ctulaliza cada semana nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Descendientes cruce de dos mundos

Capitulo 3

Una mentira piadosa

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes que nada un agradecimiento a Milly Loca Ginkosilery san y Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh por el apoyo y una gran disculpa por el retraso ya que me quede sin ideas bueno también agradezco las aportaciones hechas espero les guste

Audaron

—¿y bien que es lo que debemos saber? — preguntó Mal con algo de desconfianza Rusia estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Inglaterra

— venimos de otra escuela ajena aquí amm se podría decir que somos personas comunes y corrientes ¿verdad?

— amm etto si eso — Chile le siguió la corriente pidiéndole con la mirada a los demás que lo hicieran

— bien en ese caso son bienvenidos si ustedes lo desean — dijo Ben invitándolos a quedarse y ya que se hacia tarde no tenían otra opción

Cumbre internacional

—¿y bien Portugal según tu quien es nuestra opción para traerlos de vuelta?— pregunto Romano

— Macau por supuesto — dijo la portuguesa

—¿en serio? — pregunto Holanda con desconfianza

—¿porque no?

— ¿olvidaste lo que me hizo en 1614?

— tu te metiste a su territorio el solo se defendía y me defendía a mi

—¿ay alguno otro joder? — pregunto Romano

— la otra opción sería Norte — dijo España

— bueno ustedes dos busquen un medio para localizarlos — ordeno Austria a Rumania y Noruega

Audaron

Los chicos de Audaron les dieron sus habitaciones los chicos y las chicas se quedarían en diferentes habitaciones

— Lucía Adriana estas son las suyas — dijo Audrew a las chicas

— vaya amm esta muy ventilado — dijo Lucía

— les agradecemos la hospitalidad

— no tienen porque agradecer — dijo Lony

Poco después ya todos tenían sus cuartos asignados una vez instalados Inglaterra busco la manera de comunicarse con el resto de las naciones aunque algunos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la solución de Inglaterra

Más tarde

—debimos decirles la verdad —dijo Macau un poco molesto si había algo que no toleraba era la mentira

— Macau tiene razón aru ¿porque les dijiste eso aru?

— ¿quien nos lo creía? Además sera mas fácil asimilar esto

—¿a ver a ver cejotas que quieres decir con asimilar quieres decir que no sabes cuando nos sacaras de aquí? — pregunto Norte

—dije que podría tardar tiempo por ahora nos trataremos de adaptar aquí

— bueno pero debe haber un modo veee

— escuchen — dijo Alemania tratando de calmar a todos — por ahora nos quedaremos aquí buscaremos una manera de salir

— ¿que hay de estos chicos da?

— por ahora no les diremos ni una palabra Inglaterra tiene razón debemos ser prudentes

— Alemania san tiene razón si les decimos podríamos causar un conflicto

La idea era hacerse pasar por estudiantes de Audaron y buscar una alternativa para salir vivos de ahí aunque había quienes estaban acostumbrados a desconfiar y esos eran los ex villanos de la isla de los perdidos Mal Evie Jay y Carlos

— hay algo que no me agrada de ellos — dijo Mal desconfiada

— umm en especial el cejon parece que algo oculta — dijo Evie

—¿que creen que estén ocultando? — preguntó Carlos

— no lo se — le respondió Mal

— habrá que averiguarlo — dijo Jay

Cumbre internacional

—bueno por ahora este espejo nos ayudara a comunicarnos con ellos— dijo el Noruego

— bien diganles lo que averiguamos

Audaron al día siguiente

Se preparaba el festival escolar para celebrar el primer año de coronación de Ben ahí se verían reflejadas muchas cosas como las nuevas amistades y los sentimientos escondidos pero lo que nadie sabia era que alguien los observaba desde la isla de los perdidos

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Descendientes cruce de dos mundos

capitulo cuatro

El festival escolar

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un agradecimiento a Julchen Awesome Bieldmiths y Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

Audaron

Habían pasado varios días de eso Inglaterra y los demás buscaban un remedió para volver a su respectiva dimensión y también tratando de encajar en aquel lugar

— bien hasta ahora todo va bien ... Logre ponerme en contacto con Noruega y Rumania — dijo Inglaterra — necesitamos algunas cosas para volver a casa necesitamos el libro de esa chica Mal un pelo de perro tocado por un Devil una gota de sudor de el hijo de un genio el espejo mágico y una lágrima de tristeza

— bien ¿como los conseguiremos? — pregunto Alemania

— nos tendremos que dividir

— bien Japón y yo iremos por el perro — dijo Norte

— vee Alemania y yo buscaremos el libro

— genial en ese caso Chile y yo iremos por el espejo China Rusia consigan la gota de sudor

— da

— Monaco ve por la varita del hada Madrina Macau tu iras por la lágrima de tristeza

— ¿eh? Pe - pero no puedo ver llorar a nadie

— pero eres buen consejero te sera fácil que alguna de las chicas abra su corazón contigo — dijo el inglés aunque cierta rubia lo quemaba con la mirada pero no le tomo importancia

Al día siguiente

Ya todos organizados fueron invitados al festival escolar de Audaron ahí pasarían ciertas cosas

Con Inglaterra

—ya estamos todos organizados traten de no sonar ni verse sospechosos recuerden que las paredes oyen suerte

Mas tarde

China y Rusia se encontraban buscando a Jay quien era el hijo de un genio o tal vez la hija del genio de la lampara cualquiera podía ser útil pasaban por cada uno de los puestos de libros a ver si los hallaban pero no contaban conque...

— aiya estos niños no tienen nada que hacer aru — dijo el chino mientras veía las carátulas del montón de libros de cuentos

— calma Yao Yao recuerda que tenemos que disimular da

— bien

— amm deme el tomo mas reciente por favor bien Yao ¿cual sigue?

— sigue la de ese lado

— bien

"¿como es posible que Rusia este tan calmada aru?" pensaba el pobre chino mientras las chicas que vendían los libros decían muchas cosas

— están comprando todo el linea recta — decía Melody la hija de Ariel

— parece que les gustan las novelas románticas — decía la hija de Blanca Nieves

— ¿seran pareja? — pregunto la hija de Rampunsel

"No es así" pensaban las pobres naciones sonrojadas

Mientras

Macau buscaba la lágrima de tristeza aunque sabia que no seria nada sencillo todos ahí se veían muy felices y el tampoco estaba del todo seguro que esa fuera la solución tenía que tomar confianza talvez había otro modo — están muy bien hechos — decía algo distraído viendo las pinturas

— xie xie — agradeció Loney

— disculpe ¿ustedes hicieron esto por su cuenta? — preguntó con curiosidad

—etto si — respondió Audrey algo avergonzada

— increíble yo no puedo dibujar así que las felicito — dijo con una leve sonrisa

— es un ángel — dijo Jane

— brilla mucho — dijo Audrey

— mis ojos — dijo Loney

El no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba cosa que lo preocupo un poco hasta que Monaco lo encontró y lo tomo del brazo

— aquí estas tengo un fragmento de la vara vámonos de aquí ya

— pero aun no tengo la lágrima de tristeza además aun hay tiempo para el encuentro

— la buscaremos en otra parte además quiero irme de aquí lo mas pronto posible

—¿porque no te diviertes? — había que admitir que el festival era muy divertido

—¡ para nada! Los libros pesan mucho ni rastro del ex vándalo aya afuera hace frío y aquí hace calor y además ...— noto que prácticamente el asiático era secuestrado por las chicas cosa que le molesto un poco —¡ te pierdes muy fácilmente!

— lo lamento

—¡¿ que eres un niño?!

—*suspiro* ¿que tal si hago esto ?— dijo tomándola de la mano ignorando los sonrojos y sensaciones que le provocaba — así no me perderé y encontraremos la lágrima de tristeza mas fácil — dijo sonriendo levemente

—"¿no te das cuenta de lo que me provocas?"— pensó nerviosa — ok eso es mejor a que te pierdas buscaremos eso y no te pierdas

—vale

Entre las chicas se oía esta conversación

— lo sabia tiene novia — dijo Loney

— son una linda pareja — dijo Jane

Mientras

—veee ¿y si les decimos la verdad?

—¿estas bromeando verdad?

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

_**Descendientes cruce de dos mundos**_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _Esto no puede empeorar_

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y después quiero agradecer a Milly Loca Ferprincesswarrior y Julchen Awesome Bieldmistsh por el apoyo esperó les guste

—veee ¿y si les decimos la verdad?

— ¿estas bromeando verdad?

— pero no creo que tenga algo de malo además creo que ya sospechan veee

—¿que quieres decir con eso?

En ese momento tanto Italia como Alemania se quedaron pasmados al ver a Mal con cara de pocos amigos por lo cual no tuvieron mas opción que decirle la verdad

Mientras

Los pobres de Rusia y China no lo estaban pasando mejor o mas bien Rusia ya que Jay malinterpreto las cosas y no dejaba de coquetearle mientras China moría de celos que no pudo disimular y de no ser por la pobre rusa lo hubiese golpeado

—bueno al menos tuvimos el objetivo

—espero que esto valga la pena aru

— Yao Yao ... ¿no estabas celoso verdad?

—¿¡ que!? C-claro que no aru

— ah vaya sera mejor que vayamos con los demás

Mas tarde al volver con los demás no tuvieron mas opción mas que contarles todo aunque algunos estaban asombrados de lo que escuchaban terminaron dándoles el beneficios de la duda

—dejenme ver si entendí ¿ustedes vienen de otra dimensión y representan a los países del mundo?— pregunto Mal confundida

— bueno en parte ... Verán nosotros somos representaciones humanas de un solo país cada nación tiene su respectiva representación — respondió Adriana

— ¿y como llegaron aquí? — pregunto Ben

— veeee es una larga historia — dijo Feli balanceando los pies

— todo fue culpa del bastardo del opio aru — explicó China un poco molesto

—¡ bloody hell fue un accidente! — replico el inglés *suspiro* por suerte encontramos una manera de salir

— para eso querían todo esto no es así — dijo Evie

— así es por ahora necesito ponerme en contacto con mis compañeros de mi diempeorar

solo me falta un ingrediente

—¿ que ingrediente falta?

— una lágrima de tristeza pero ... Ya se tardo

Apenas dijo eso cuando entro el joven Macau con el último ingrediente un tanto cansado desviando un poco la mirada — perdone el retraso no pregunte como lo conseguí y no pienso volver a hacerlo

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿enserio? Era evidente que dicha lágrima no era de otro mas que de el mismo Inglaterra rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba su hechizo

—¿esta seguro de lo que hace Inglaterra san ?— pregunto Japón preocupado

— si Arthur leelo bien no vaya a pasar otra cosa peor — dijo Norte

—no se preocupen saldremos de aquí

Lamentablemente no se dio cuenta de algo el hechizo debía ser recitado en luna llena además de había un pequeño problema que el ingles ni la hija de Maléfica tomaron en cuenta y eso era que el viento movió una pagina cambiando por completo el hechizo y en vez de abrir el portar provoco una falla de energía provocando otro desastre ya que ese era un hechizo de cambio de cuerpo definitivamente esto no podía empeorar

Mientras en otro lugar

Alguien los observaba fijamente en especial al Ingles parecía tener planes y no muy buenos

— será muy fácil de manipular lograre lo que Maléfica no logro la venganza sera mía

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado el próximo será mas largo lo prometo


End file.
